onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Grumpy
'''Grumpy' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. A dwarf who, like all his peers, was hatched from an egg, Grumpy came into the fairytale world as Dreamy, an optimistic dwarf who stood out because of the romantic feelings he nurtured for the fairy Nova. However, his dream to be with her was smashed, and thus Dreamy became Grumpy. He became allies with the fair Snow White, and after the Dark Curse was enacted by the Evil Queen, Grumpy became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Leroy, the town drunk and one of the least reputable characters of his community. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Nova the fairy is flying through the sky and accidentally drops some fairy dust that she collected from the dwarf mines, this fairy dust falls and lands upon an egg that hatches a dwarf. This dwarf is groomed and asks Bossy, the leader dwarf, about the woman he saw right before he hatched, but Bossy tells him that it must have been a dream. The dwarf is next taken to be named by his pickaxe, he picks it up and is given the name of Dreamy. Dreamy is later seen working in the mines as the fairy Nova is collecting dust. The machine begins to overflow and she can't pull the lever to make it stop, she calls for help and Dreamy runs to her aid, stopping the machine. She thanks him, taking a liking to the dwarf, before telling him of the fireflies on a hill she's going to that night before she delivers the dust, clearly implying an invitation, however, Dreamy merely tells her to have fun before leaving. Later, at a bar, Dreamy isn't feeling well and Belle, who's sitting behind him, tells him that the problem is in his heart: he's in love. Bossy refuses to believe this, saying that dwarfs can't love, but Dreamy continues to listen to Belle. She begins to give her verdict on love, saying that it's hope that fuels dreams, but Dreamy wonders why, if love is so great, he feels so bad. Belle tells him that he needs to be with the one that he loves, encouraging the dwarf to find his hope and to find his love. Dreamy takes this advice and meets Nova on the firefly hill, they watch the view together and decide that they must run away. Nova gives Dreamy a kiss before setting off to deliver her last basket of dust, excited about venturing out on her new life with Dreamy. }} Belle is sat in a tavern drinking a beer as a group of men listen to their leader tell tale of a beast that is ravaging nearby villages. He states that no man has been able to kill the beast, known as the Yaoguai, but assures them that they will. He then explains that there is room on his wagon, so asks who shall join him. Some of the men cheer to signal their support. Belle smiles at the men with a look of adventure on her face. Suddenly, Dreamy the dwarf approaches Belle and asks if she's looking for an adventure. Belle successfully recalls the dwarfs name and they both sit down together. Dreamy thanks Belle for her advice the night before, stating "it worked". He gleefully adds that he and Nova are running away together. A joyous Belle tells him that's wonderful, but then turns her attention back to the group of men. Dreamy suggests signing up for the hunt, but Belle tells him that despite dreaming of heroics, she thinks its safer to stick to her books as they're the only adventures she knows to have happy endings. Dreamy supposes this one could have one too, but Belle doubts this as she already faced a beast and it didn't end well. Dreamy asks what she's talking about, but before she can answer, the leader of the group tells his men to follow him. They then leave the tavern to begin their hunt for the Yaoguai. Dreamy tells Belle to get on the wagon, to take a chance. A curious Belle bites her lip and then prepares herself to leave. She thanks Dreamy, packs her book in her satchel and then begins to leave. As she walks away, Dreamy stops her and gives her fairy dust as it might come in handy. A nervous Belle declines the offer as she's seen what magic does to people, but Dreamy explains she's seen what dark magic does to people. He assures her that fairies use their dust for good and tells her to be a hero. Belle smiles and thanks Dreamy once more before running after the group, eager to join. Dreamy watches her, smiling as she leaves. }} That night, Dreamy packs up his belongings and attempts to sneak out of the mines, however, he is stopped by Stealthy, who tells Dreamy that if he wanted to sneak out, he should have come to him. This then wakes up the other dwarfs who wonder where Dreamy is going, he explains that he needs to be with his love. Stealthy does not understand, saying that he believed they were to live their lives in the mines, Dreamy says that he thought so too, but that love has shown him a different path. Sneezy hands him his pickaxe, saying he never knows when he might use it, but Dreamy doesn't accept the offer, saying he doesn't need it anymore. The dwarfs, besides Stealthy, all give Dreamy a hug goodbye. The dwarf is next seen heading through the woods where he is intercepted by Bossy, who tells him he can't go. Dreamy argues that he is in love, but Bossy reminds him that he is not capable. The Blue Fairy arrives also to warn him that if he is to proceed in running away with Nova, the latter will lose her wings. She tells him that the choice is his. Dreamy meets Nova at the same hill as before and she shows him the sailboat she has acquired for their adventures. However, Dreamy tells the fairy that he cannot go with her as he will be stopping her from fulfilling her dream, breaking her heart. Dreamy leaves Nova, the both of them devastated. The dwarf returns to the mines and is welcomed back by his other seven brethren, he begins to violently mine with his pickaxe until it snaps, he requests another axe and one is passed to him, but when he holds it in his hands, a new name appears: Grumpy. Grumpy feels the need to be with Nova once more and so trades in his savings for a beautiful necklace to give to her, however, it turns out the necklace is stolen from King George and so the king's men arrest Grumpy, thinking he is the thief, and throw him in a cell in his dungeon. }} When Snow White is also arrested by King George's men, she is thrown into a cell adjacent to Grumpy's. The two don't seem to get along as she tells him she's fighting for love, which he no longer believes in after how he ended up in the cell, the story of which he tells to Snow. Soon enough, Stealthy the dwarf walks down to the dungeon and frees Grumpy, Snow wishes him luck with his love, and, feeling sorry for her, Grumpy frees the princess too. She suggests that they escape via the stairs but Stealthy tells her that they should cut through the courtyard which is clear now, but won't be for much longer. Grumpy apologizes to Snow, saying that Stealthy's gotten him this far, before following him to the courtyard. When there, the two dwarfs are apprehended by King George's knights, Stealthy tells Grumpy to run, but only he does, and he's shot in the chest by an arrow. Grumpy runs to his friend's aid but it's too late, he's dead. King George orders for Grumpy to be killed but Snow White arrives on the scene and threatens to burn the castle down by holding her flaming torch to a pile of straw, if Grumpy is not let go. Knowing she is not bluffing, King George obliges to her request and the dwarf is freed. As she leaves the palace, Snow White becomes accompanied by Grumpy and the other six dwarfs. They allow her to come and live with her and she is grateful, she then goes to drink the potion that she acquired from Rumplestiltskin which shall make her forget Charming, her true love, however, Grumpy stops her. Unbeknownst to them, as they are leaving with Snow, the Evil Queen is watching them through her magic mirror. Later, word spreads around the kingdom that Prince Charming has left his fiancee and Grumpy rushes to tell Snow, but it's too late, she's already drunk the potion and doesn't know who Charming is. }} Ever since she drank the potion, Snow White has been becoming more and more angry as it subtracted her love, and the dwarfs have been noticing this. Grumpy and the others hold an intervention for Snow, telling her that she's changed and that she shouldn't be taking her new found anger out on them. Snow agrees and somehow draws the conclusion that she must kill Queen Regina. Grumpy finds the princess after she's attacked the soldier for information and weapons and insists that she return to Rumplestiltskin in order to get him to reverse whatever it is the potion he gave her did to her. Snow eventually obliges and Grumpy sails her to Rumple's Dark Castle. When inside, Rumple tells the dwarf and the princess that the dwarf is irreversible and Snow then asks if he has anything that will help her kill the Queen, Rumple gives her a bow and arrow that never misses. Snow White later returns to the dwarfs, having regained her memory via true love's kiss, and tells them that King George's men have taken Prince Charming. The dwarfs offer to help rescue him and Grumpy says that it's time to show that king what Snow White and seven dwarfs can really do. }} Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy and the other dwarfs make a break-in attempt on King George's palace, she realizes how dangerous it is becoming and tells them that if they want to turn back now, she would understand, however, they all refuse. She comments that they need air support, and hearing this, Grumpy tells her that he has someone who owes him a favor before calling in the Blue Fairy who attacks the castle whilst leading a fairy army to do the same. Grumpy helps Snow fight her way through King George's men, killing a few with his pickaxe, and Snow finally makes it to Charming's cell. She is devastated to discover that he isn't really there, but in fact in Regina's custody and his image is projected into George's dungeon via enchanted mirror. Regina talks to Snow through the mirror and offers her parley, Snow accepts and is next seen ridding herself of her weapons. Grumpy and the others are wary of this but Snow tells them that it is something she has to do, saying that she loves each and every one of them before leaving. The dwarfs and co later find Snow collapsed and without breath, having taken a bite out of the Queen's poison apple. }} Prince Charming is seen riding his horse in a hurry. He enters the woods and approaches the seven dwarfs, who are located in a clearing, around the glass casket they built for Snow White, who is comatose after ingesting a poisoned apple, and presumably believed to be deceased. Doc tells the Prince that he's too late, and when he sees his beloved princess confined in the coffin, he is horrified. He looks at her, with a melancholic gaze, and orders the dwarfs to open the casket. Grumpy tells him "I'm sorry, she's gone", but a teary-eyed Prince begs him to at least allow him to say goodbye. The depressed dwarfs remove the glass top of the coffin, and the prince leans down for a kiss. When he kisses her, waves of magic are spread through the air, and the area, that was dark and slowly being covered with snow, is filled with light and life. Snow White opens her eyes and gasps, as though she's finally breathing again, and as she recuperates consciousness, she turns the prince, recognizes him and says "You... you found me."; he asks her if she ever doubted he would. She jokes that the glass coffin gave her pause. He comforts her, saying she'll never have to worry as he'll always find her. ("Pilot"/"A Land Without Magic") }} The royal council is gathered at the new and improved kingdom established by the Charming couple, and Jiminy Cricket, speaking to an amplifier and through a magnifying glass, tells his fellow attendants that he fears the Queen may never change, and that they must suspense justice. Prince Charming agrees with this, and asks the council what their options are. The meeting is attended by these two, Snow White, Red and Granny, the Blue Fairy, Grumpy and Sneezy, and three unidentified knights. Grumpy suggests letting him spend five minutes alone with her and his axe... and he then asks if she's still restrained, just in case. The Blue Fairy confirms this, but adds that the magic that they used to capture her will only keep her powerless for a short while. Granny, who is seen knitting, suggests that they banish her to another realm, to which Jiminy replies that they can't, for it would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering that they've endured. Red agrees with the talking cricket, pointing out that the Queen is their problem and they have to deal with her. Charming stands up from his seat and tells them that only one thing is certain: as long as the Queen lives, the kingdom is in danger. "Are you saying...?" Snow starts to ask. Charming confirms her thoughts: they must kill the Queen. He then says, "Thank you all," therefore excusing the council. Later, at Regina's execution, Snow orders for it to stop and the Queen goes on living. }} Grumpy attends the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming and reluctantly claps and smiles along with his other dwarf brethren. The wedding is soon crashed by the Evil Queen who walks down the alter to Snow and Charming, the former of which as pulled out the latter's sword, keeping it aimed at the Queen. Charming tells her to put it down and she obliges before the Queen goes on to explain that she's gotten them a wedding gift - this happy, happy day. Grumpy and the others watch as she goes on to say that tomorrow, her real work begins before threatening the kingdom with a Dark Curse that will ravish the land and take away everything that they love. After he threat is made, Charming throws her sword at the Queen who vanishes in a flurry of black smoke, taking the sword with her. The royal couple and the guests at their wedding, Grumpy included, appear concerned. ("Pilot"/"The Thing You Love Most") }} After the royals learn that Rumplestiltskin wants Cinderella's baby, the door to the old mines is opened, and Grumpy enters the somber area, carrying with him a lantern and a small chest. He is followed by Prince Thomas, Cinderella - whose belly is shows she's pregnant - and Prince Charming. Ella asks them what they are doing there, and Thomas tells her that they need a place to keep Rumplestiltskin. Charming explains to her that Rumple is the most dangerous man in all the realms, so he needs his own special prison, and therefore they converted the mines to hold him. Cinderella asks how they can get him there, since he's alluded all forever. Grumpy tells her that his strength is also his weakness: his deals. Grumpy adds that Rumple can't resist making deals, and they already know who he wants to make a deal with next: Ella. }} Grumpy is once again in attendance of a meeting of the royal council as they decide how to get rid of the Evil Queen's threat. It is suggested that they fight and Grumpy likes this idea, however, the Blue Fairy then enters with a plan and a tree. Grumpy is confused as to why the fate of their land rests on a tree and suggests that they go back to the fighting idea. The Blue Fairy then reveals that the tree is enchanted and when fashioned into a vessel it will have enough power to transport someone through lands, thus escaping the curse. Blue asks Geppetto if he is up to building such a vessel, and he agrees. Later, on top of the castle, Grumpy keeping a watchful eye... and drinking his booze. His attention is then caught by something, and he kicks Sleepy awake. Ahead of them, a dragon comes flying by, roaring, as darkened clouds emanating from the Evil Queen's spell approach the castle, through the mountains. "The curse... it's here!", Grumpy yells, as he makes the bell ring. ("Pilot"/"The Stranger") 'After the Curse' 'Season 1 }} Emma Swan wakes up in a jail cell to discover that Leroy (the real-world counterpart of Grumpy) is in the adjacent cell, sitting down on the floor, whistling. Emma notices him, and he says "What are you looking at, sister?". Marco (Geppetto's counterpart), who is there to fix a cupboard, tells him to have manners, as they have a guest. Marco knows she's Henry's mother, and comments on how lovely it is that she's back in his life. Emma, still recovering, tells him she was just dropping him off, and Leroy says he doesn't blame her, as kids are all brats. "Who needs 'em?". Marco says he'd give anything for one. He explains that he and his wife tried for many years, but it wasn't meant to be. "Well, cry me a river.", says an unsympathetic Leroy. This said, Sheriff Graham shows up, and tells Leroy that he needs to behave if he's letting him out. Graham suggests that he put on a smile and stay out of trouble... so Leroy plasters a fake smile on his face and walks away. }} Sheriff Graham, Emma and Mary Margaret are in the surveillance room of the hospital with Leroy, the janitor, and Walter, the security guard. "You two were the only employees on the floor last night, and you saw nothing?" Graham asks. Walter yawns, "Not a thing," he says. "Did anyone walk by?" Emma asks. "I didn't see nothing," Leroy assures her. "Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Graham asks. "I don't think so," she says. Emma looks curiously at the surveillance tape and walks over to it, "We're looking at the wrong tape, this is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations, if this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung." "You fell asleep again," Leroy says to Walter. "You selling me out?" Walter asks. "I ain't getting fired for this!" Leroy exclaims. "At least I don't drink on the job!" Walter retorts, Graham cuts off the argument and asks them where the real tape is. Soon, Emma places a tape into the recorder and they see that John Doe walks across the decorated ward and out of the door. Mary Margaret notes that he escaped by himself and is okay, "Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Emma asks. "The woods," Leroy tells her, they become worried. }} Leroy is eating breakfast at Granny's Diner when he is interrupted by Tom Clark and Walter who ask him to move over so that they can sit together. Leroy refuses until Tom accidentally sneezes near his food, causing him to discard it. Mary Margaret walks into the diner and asks anyone if they would like to sign up to help the nuns sell candles in the Miners Day festival, however, due to her recent humiliation in her affair with David, no one responds. Leroy walks up to her and she asks him if he'd like to sign up, but he tells her that he merely wants to leave, telling the teacher that the two of them are the most hated people in town, her being the town harlot and him, the town drunk. On his way home, snow is accidentally sprinkled onto his head by nun Sister Astrid, who apologizes immediately, climbing down from her ladder to help him. He forgives her, taking an immediate liking to the nun, before fixing the lights for her. She is very thankful for this. Leroy later shows up to Mary Margaret to tell her that he would like to sign up for the Miners Day festival, wanting to spend more time with Astrid. When the nun tells him that the nuns won't have enough money to make rent unless they sell $5000 worth of candles, Leroy promises to sell them all. At the festival, people refuse to buy candles from Mary Margaret and Leroy, despite their idea to go door-to-door. They return to Astrid not having sold a single candle, however, Leroy lies and tells the nun that he sold them all. Mary Margaret scolds him for lying but Leroy requests until the end of the day to come up with $5000. The drunk is next seen trying to sell his boat to Mr. Gold, but the pawn broker doesn't appear to be buying. Once he leaves, Astrid shows up with a thank-you-pie for Leroy, but discovers the boxes of unsold candles instead, becoming disappointed in Leroy for lying and leaving. He and Mary Margaret drown their sorrows in alcohol at Granny's Diner until Leroy has an idea how to get rid of his pain, he goes up to the roof and Mary Margaret chases him, begging him not to jump. Leroy assures her that he isn't going to, before destroying the town's power box with his axe, plunging the festival into darkness. Due to this act, Mary Margaret and Leroy are able to sell every single candle and the drunk makes amends with Astrid as the two of them look out at the candlelit festival together. }} One night, Regina is has a terrifying nightmare in which the people of Storybrooke become aware of their past selves and seek vengeance against her. Leroy is a part of the dream, and watches as people tie Regina to an apple tree in the middle of the road, out on the town. Regina begs to be let go, to which Ruby replies that they won't, not after what she's done to them. Everyone in the crowd yells aggressively at the queen, excited for vengeance. Eventually, Leroy and the others watch as Emma proceeds to behead Regina. The mayor and former queen awakens from her horrid dream, shaken. Season 2' }} After the Dark Curse is broken by Emma Swan, (see "A Land Without Magic") Leroy remembers his fairytale past as Grumpy and is reunited with the other six dwarfs, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy and Sneezy, who also remember who they are. Soon enough, the seven of them are reunited with Snow White, Leroy addresses her as "your majesty" before they all bow, however, Snow breaks the formality by giving them all a group hug. Soon, Archie comes running to Snow, Charming, Emma, Henry and the dwarfs to warn them that Dr. Whale has whipped the town up into a frenzy and that a mob is on its way to kill Regina. Leroy seems pleased with this and suggests that they watch but Archie reminds the group that they must not stoop to her level, and the Charmings agree, saying that if magic is back in town, Regina could be empowered and the townspeople could be marching into a slaughter. The group, including Leroy, next go to Regina's house to calm the crowd. }} The seven dwarfs are tasked with finding out what happens when a citizen of Storybrooke is to leave town. To do this, they spray-paint a line across town to mark off where Storybrooke ends and the real world begins. Sneezy is the volunteer to cross the town line but becomes hesitant at the last second, at this, Leroy pushes the pharmacist over where he is consumed by a blue light. Later, Leroy and the other dwarfs come running into town to tell them of Sneezy's new affliction - he thinks he's Mr. Clark. Leroy tells the town that when you leave town, your Storybrooke self becomes your only self. Leroy is later at the town meeting which is crashed by an empowered Regina who wants to take back her son, when she begins attacking people, Leroy charges at her, but she pushes him away with ease. In fear of Regina, the townspeople, including Leroy, want to drive out of Storybrooke but are stopped by David who gives a speech explaining that they are better now as they are two people in one, convincing them to stay. Grumpy and the other dwarfs later go to Mr. Clark with pickaxes, assuring him that they will return his memory by finding fairy dust in the mines. Mr. Clark has no idea what they're talking about but Grumpy whistles and tells the boys that it's off to work they go. }} The dwarfs, including Leroy, want to get Sneezy back to his normal self with his normal memories and so have decided to look for some fairy dust to save him. Grumpy and the rest of the dwarfs take their pick axes down to Sotrybrooke's mines where they, to no avail, mine for some dust. They are aided by David Nolan who helps them mine, wanting to use the dust to help Mary Margaret and Emma return home. The dawrfs' mines are later used as a means of making Belle cross the line when she is locked into a mine-cart and sent to the border. However, after noticing the mine dust on Moe French's hand, Charming realizes where she has been sent so he, Ruby and Mr. Gold go to save her. Mr. Gold uses his magic to stop the cart just in time. }} Whilst continuing their search for the magical diamonds that can be used to fix Jefferson’s hat and return their friend, Sneezy’s, memory, the dwarfs begin to get tired as they work non-stop. Happy suggests that the group go over to Granny’s Diner for a drink, stating they must be quick before they miss happy hour. All the dwarfs except for Grumpy seem excited to leave. Happy tries to persuade Grumpy to join them, but he refuses, stating he has work to do. He says this, he becomes frustrated and mines harder. Suddenly, he breaks through the rock and falls into a hidden cave. All the dwarfs look down to check if he’s alright. He is, and there is good news, they found diamonds. Charming and the Blue Fairy are called and they arrive. Blue explains that the diamonds need to be refined and turned to dust so they can use it. The group then head over to Granny’s Diner for a well-deserved beer and they celebrate together. }} Down in the Storybrooke mines, Ruby runs through the tunnel, torch in hand, asking Leroy what's wrong. He is silent and merely looks upwards, Ruby tries to ask him what the emergency is before looking up also, shining her flashlight on the mine ceiling to reveal that all of the magical diamonds are gone. "They're gone," says Leroy in a saddened tone. "They're all gone," he finishes. The two of them shine their torches around the ceiling but there is no trace of diamond. Ruby and the dwarfs soon configure that the culprits are Regina and Gold and head to the latter's pawn shop to find them, but all who is there is Henry (who's reading to Charming who has been put under a sleeping curse), who they warn of Regina's betrayal. Later, Mary Margaret and Emma return to Storybrooke via portal after Regina helps them, and the former runs to the pawn shop to kiss David. The dwarfs are in attendance, including Leroy, much like they were in the land that was, and David is awoken by true love's kiss. To celebrate the princesses' return, the dwarfs and the Charmings head to Granny's Diner together. }} A "Welcome Home" party is thrown in honor of Emma and Mary Margaret at Granny's Diner and Leroy is one of those in attendance. He is also one of those gathered around David as he makes a speech, saying that he and Mary Margaret have a saying that they will always find each other, he then toasts to not having to look for a while. Leroy and the rest of the guests are then shocked when Regina walks in and even more shocked when they learn that Emma invited her. She soon offers Leroy some lasagna and he asks her what the secret ingredient is, wondering if it's poison. However, Regina tells him that it's actually red pepper flakes which give it some kick. Leroy scowls at the Evil Queen but eats her lasagna nonetheless. }} Leroy is an attendee of the funeral for Dr. Archibald "Archie" Hopper along with the rest of his dwarf pals as they watch Mary Margaret provide the conscience with a beautiful eulogy. Later, at the wake, Leroy goes up to Emma and Mary Margaret on behalf of all dwarfs and asks them when they're going back. They are confused and he amends himself by asking when they're going back to the Enchanted Forest, their home. Mary Margaret is surprised that he wants to go back and Emma adds that she and her mother fought really hard to get to Storybrooke. Leroy goes on to add that there is a whole entire world full of normal people who don't know who or what they are, asking the princesses what they think will happen if one of those people is to pay them a visit. Ruby adds to this by asking what would happen of an outsider where to see magic (like a girl turning into a wolf for example). Emma tells the townspeople not to worry about what might happen, assuring them that they're safe. Leroy then says, however, that where they might enjoy things like penicillin - they're a bit homesick. }} An outsider crashes into town and is taken to hospital and Leroy, along with David, Mary Margaret and Ruby, try to hack into his phone. David asks Leroy if he knows how to do it but the dwarf reminds the prince that phone hacking and pickaxe hacking are not the same thing. Emma comes along and does this with ease, learning that his name is Greg Mendell and that he's completely ordinary, this is not aided by the fact that Mr. Gold tells them that he saw him throwing some magic. It is suggested that they let him die so that he can't tell anyone of Storybrooke and what it holds, and everyone but Leroy is against this as he believes it'll be like in the movies where the real world discover something magical and study it to death. The Charmings tell Dr. Whale to go through with the surgery, deciding that they will worry about the fate of the town after saving a life, despite Leroy's argument. Mary Margaret later asks if the surgery's almost over, however, Emma learns that it hasn't even begun yet as Dr. Whale has fled the hospital. Ruby is tasked with sniffing him out and soon returns him where he performs the surgery. Greg is said to make a full recovery, but Leroy is still wary about this, telling them that it can only bring bad news. Origins The Seven Dwarfs originate from the popular fairytale known across most of Europe, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", the best known version being the Bavarian one collected by the Brothers Grimm. In the generalized tale of Snow White, once the princess protagonist is left in the woods by the huntsman, it is the seven dwarfs whom she stumbles upon who are happy to help her and offer their home up to her. This is the story that the 1937 film adaptation by Disney presents, and the one followed most closely by Once Upon a Time. However, when put into the Disney films, each dwarf was given a name based upon their main trait. They are as follows: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy and Sneezy, which are the names they retain in Once Upon a Time. Many adaptations of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" have been made over the years . Each adaptation of Snow White brought with it several names, however, but the 1937 version is arguably the most famed. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 33.png Promo 110 08.png Promo 110 09.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 11.png Promo 110 12.png Promo 114 01.png Promo 114 02.png Promo 114 03.png Promo 114 04.png Promo 114 05.png Promo 114 09.png Promo 114 14.png Promo 114 15.png Promo 114 16.png Promo 114 17.png Promo 114 18.png Promo 114 22.png Promo 114 23.png Promo 201 06.png Promo 201 07.png Promo 201 08.png Promo 201 10.png Promo 202 07.png Promo 202 08.png Promo 202 09.png Promo 204 24.png Promo 204 27.png Promo 204 29.png Promo 204 30.png Promo 210 16.png Promo 210 21.png Promo 213 03.png Promo 213 05.png Promo 213 06.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Dwarves